


That rainy day

by Aslamor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Keith has nightmares, Keith is half deaf, Lance and Keith were a thing in the past, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Shiro has a tattoo, Shiro has nightmares, shiro plays piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslamor/pseuds/Aslamor





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of the piano filled the halls of the school building, as Keith Kogane walked down the stairs. He listened to the beautiful and calm melody and let out a sigh. Who was playing so beautifully? For a while he thought he could fall asleep to it. He opened the door and stepped outside, but stopped in his tracks under the pentice as he noticed it was raining. Keith watched as the droplets of water formed beautiful rings on the surface of a puddle and swayed the reflection of the cloudy sky. The sound of the rain calmed him down, but he didn't have an umbrella and the thought of getting wet didn't seem tempting to him. He let out an irritated groan and was just about to step in to the rain, but a voice stopped him.

”Wait!”

Keith turned to face the sound that came from the door, where he saw a tall guy with white hair and a scar on his face. The guy seemed out of breath, just like he had just run marathon. He wiped some sweat off his forehead as he offered an umbrella to Keith. Keith had to look around to make sure it was really meant for him. Usually people avoided him and didn't have the guts to approach him. Why was this guy different?

”You can take this.”

The guy's voice was quite deep and calming, beautiful even. Why was he so kind? Keith felt his face burning as he accepted the offer and took the umbrella. Keith was sure that he was redder than any flame he ever saw. He pressed his lips together as he tried to think of something to say. Why did talking seem so difficult?

”But what about you?”

”Don't worry about me. I live nearby, so I'll be fine!”

The guy said, smiling as he ran into the rain. Keith stayed still, staring at the guy until he disappeared from sight. A strange warm feeling filled Keith, and he just couldn't get that face out of his mind.

”Thank you...”

On that rainy day, he fell in love.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith snapped awake, gasping for air. Breathing felt so hard; it felt like something non-existent was choking him. The rain that usually calmed him down now felt like an approaching threat that beat his window. It was dark and he wanted to scream for help, but couldn't get the words out. His hands were shaking like there was an earthquake; he squeezed his eyes shut. ”Go away, go away...”, he repeated, and took a deep breath. A piercing pain went through him like a blade that had just been sharpened, and sweat was pouring down his face. Darkness and fear had devoured his entire room, and he was all alone. Keith pressed his hand on his mouth, trying to muffle his voice that was broken from the tears. If only there was someone by his side, if only someone would pull him in to an embrace and say: ”Everything is fine.” He felt a burning pain in the scar on his cheek; he thought he would've already forgotten the events from six years ago but the ghosts of the past still haunted him. He was lost and scared and didn't know what to do. Keith looked at the clock on the table: it read 04:38 am. ”It's your fault”. Those words echoed in Keith's head again and again. If only there was someone who would be there with him, someone who would help him forget, someone-... It was then that Keith remembered that smiling face he saw before; the only person who had ever noticed him at school, the only one who approached him and talked to him with a smile on his face. Hair as bright as the moon and a smile as warm as the sun, and that gentle, calming voice... Keith put his head on his pillow and felt as the fear and those dark words slowly faded away; he closed his eyes and let himself fall into the arms of sleep.

Keith woke up to the sound of his alarm at 7:45 am. He turned it off with his hand and rose up to a sitting position. He let out a long yawn and rubbed his eyes. The pain and the fear were gone, and Keith let out a sigh of relief as he opened his curtains. The sun shined right in his eyes, but he was happy that the weather was finally better; it made him smile. Keith took his phone from the table and saw a notification of a new message.

**Lance (dumbass) (5:27) : Hey can you borrow your notes, I think I forgot my homework and I have to do them or else Kolivan will kill me.**

**Keith (7:48) : Again? And how were you awake at that time? What were you doing?**

**Lance (dumbass) (7:49) : Well, I was talking to Allura almost all evening... and night... and then I just forgot it somehow.**

Keith sighed deeply and fell face up on his bed. Lance must really like that girl, he thought, but got distracted as a sound coming from the door startled him. He let out a small, relieved sigh as he noticed it was just his dog, who walked to the bed and leaped next to him.

”Hi Kosmo...”, Keith said petting him. Kosmo's soft fur felt pleasant under his palm, and it made him relax and forget last night, even just for a moment. He should just move on with his life and forget the past. Just like Lance, who had completely recovered from their break-up that happened a year ago, and had Allura by his side. Keith didn't long after him anymore but he wanted something different, something new; someone who would care about him and to whom he could tell everything. Keith grabbed his phone back and finally answered Lance.

**Keith (7:58) : Okay okay... You can borrow them but you better be done quickly... I don't want any trouble.**

**Lance (dumbass) (8:00) : Thanks Keith! See ya at school!**

Keith put his phone on the table, stretched and finally got up from the bed. He went to wash his face, and brushed his hair. He buttoned his shirt and put on his dark maroon baseball jacket and black jeans, and then went on to tie his shoelaces. Kosmo barked at him and wagged his tail. Keith looked at him smiling and waved. Just as Keith was about to open his door, he stopped.

”Ah! I almost forgot...”, he said and took two umbrellas from his left side: a red one that was his own and a black one which that guy from school had borrowed him. It rained a lot this time of the year, so he had to be prepared. He should also give the other one back so the guy wouldn't have to run home in the rain again. Keith wasn't particularly good in social situations but the voice of that guy was so calming and kind, so the thought of returning the umbrella didn't sound all that bad.  
Keith stepped out the door and closed it behind him.  
When he got to the school it was 8:45 am, so he still had time before class begun. He looked around, searching for those white strands of hair. He couldn't find anything though, but then he saw a familiar face in the distance... Keith was just about to open his mouth, but the sound of Lance's voice interrupted him. He was accompanied by Allura, Pidge and Hunk. Allura held Lance's hand proudly, Pidge was glued to the screen of their phone, and Hunk waved at Keith, smiling.

”Oh... Hi Lance... Did you come to pick these up?” Keith said, yawning, and took his notes out of his backpack. Lance grabbed them and started heading away with the others.

”Thanks! I won't forget this! I'll return them later!”

Keith was alone again, and begun walking from the school gates towards the entrance, looking for that gourgeous face, but the man was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he would get another chance today, or maybe not, who knows? Keith stepped inside and started climbing up the stairs. When he arrived on the second floor, he heard the piano again, the sounds dancing in the hallway. Keith followed the sound and sat down on the floor next to the door to the music room. He leaned his head on the wall and closed his eyes. He hadn't heard this melody before: it was something different than before, yet something in it was familiar.

”So delicate, calm... but yet so sad, just like me...”, Keith accidentally thought aloud and heard the piano playing coming to a sudden halt. Keith jumped up but panicked and tripped on his own feet.

”Is there somebody out there?”

The voice came from the classroom, accompanied by the sound of approaching footsteps. Then someone stepped out of the room and looked at Keith. At first Keith couldn't believe his eyes: it was him, it really was him. There was no mistaking that hair for someone else's; Keith felt his face heat up again, and he couldn't move his legs.

”Are you okay?” the guy asked, a worried expression on his face, and held his hand out to Keith. Keith took it gently and stood up; his hands were shaking a little, and he took a black umbrella out of his backpack, handing it to the guy.

”U-um... here! Thank you for letting me borrow this... I didn't even have a chance to thank you yesterday, so... uh... I-”

Keith was an even darker shade of red; why was he so nervous around the guy, and why couldn't he arrange his words right? The guy was smiling and took the umbrella. That smile made Keith's heart beat like crazy, like it was trying to jump out of his chest.

”Thank you.”

The guy's voice was as gentle and peaceful as small ocean waves that danced slowly in the rain, and it made him calm down a little. A shy hint of a smile creeped on Keith's face, and his shoulders were no longer tense.

”My class is starting soon, so I have to go now”, the man said, turning away, and started walking towards his homeroom. Something inside Keith made him open his mouth: all the shyness and insecurity were forgotten for a moment, and he just let the words come out. Keith shouted to the leaving guy.

"Um...! Your name... What is it?”

The guy turned around, a subtle smile on his face.

”Takashi Shirogane. But you can call me 'Shiro'”

”Shiro... You can play well! I mean... Play the piano..."

”Thank you,... umm...?”

”Keith! Keith Kogane! That's my name...”

”Haha... Thank you, Keith”, Shiro said, and on his face was the most warm smile Keith had ever seen; just like the day's last and brightest rays of sun or the first star on the night sky were before him. Then Shiro started walking away, his footsteps echoing in the hallway, and Keith was left again just to stare as the man left. Inside Keith felt a familiar warm feeling that he hadn't felt in a long time. Right now all was well.

\---------------------------------------------

Keith sat in the classroom on his own seat next to the window. Something made him restless and he couldn't concentrate. He didn't listen at all to what his teacher Kolivan was explaining but scribbled something on his worksheet. He didn't notice at all that someone was shouting his name.

 

“Kogane!”

He snapped back to reality from his thoughts and lifted his head hastily to face Kolivan, a confused look on his face.

”Read the first quote from page 73.”

Keith opened his history book from page 73 and stood up from his seat. Everyone was staring at him and it made him nervous; he didn't like being the center of attention. But if he just started now it would be over quicker. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth:

”All the war-propaganda, all the screaming and lies and hatred, comes invariably from people who are not fighting. George Orwell.”

Keith sat back down and lowered his gaze to the sketch on the worksheet. He got startled as he realized what he had done: it was him, it was Shiro... Why Shiro? What was so marvelous about him? Keith didn't bother to think about it, but instead sharpened the details. Something was missing: the guy's scar. He corrected his mistake, pondering where that scar might have come from. Maybe he could ask him? No, that could be too personal, and besides, they might never even meet again. Keith was hoping for too much again, why would Shiro want to talk to someone like him? Shiro must just be nice to everyone and that's why he borrowed his umbrella; it didn't have a deeper meaning... or could it? Keith shook those thoughts out of his mind and tried to concentrate on the last minutes of the lesson. He looked out the window and tried to think of something else but still couldn't get Shiro's face out of his mind.

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Keith walked down the stairs and that beautiful playing of the piano echoed to his ears again. He wasn't in a hurry or anything, so it wouldn't matter if he quickly checked the music room on his way. The classroom's door was ajar, so Keith decided to peep in carefully. Shiro sat in front of the piano and his strong-looking hands moved smoothly on its keys. The classroom window was open and a tiny breeze was flowing in, which made the man's hair look like a graceful blizzard. The sight was hypnotizing and Keith couldn't get his eyes off of it. The beautiful and familiar notes danced around the room and went straight into Keith's ears. He felt something wet on his cheeks... tears? Why now? Shiro turned to face him and got a bit startled.

 

“Is everything alright?”

 

”Oh... Yeah... I think I was just moved... My dad really liked that song... and you play so well!”

 

”Would you like to hear some more...? You can come here.”

 

“S-sure... um... yes!”

 

Shiro gave Keith a hint of a smile and signaled him to come next to him. Keith walked shyly to the chair and sat next to the man. He swiped his hair behind his ears and looked at Shiro's concentrated face. This melody was a lot warmer than the one's he had heard Shiro play before... Was there a reason for it? Keith's heart was beating and he had trouble staying still. He wanted to know more about Shiro, he wanted to learn to know him. He could listen to the man's playing for hours. But right then his phone rang. It was Lance.

 

”Hey Keith, are you at the school yet? I have your notes.”

 

”Um... Yeah... I'm on the second floor... In the music room...”

 

”The music room? What are you doing there?”

 

”Nothing special...”

 

”Okay... Well should we meet up at the gates?”

 

”Okay... I'll be there.”

 

Keith hung up and turned to Shiro.

 

”Sorry, but I gotta go”, Keith said and didn't wait for the answer before standing up and starting to make his way to the door. However, Shiro's voice stopped him:

 

“See you later, Keith.”

 

Keith smiled and tried to shake the creeping redness from his face before turning to look at Shiro again.

 

“Yeah... See ya.”

 

Keith left the classroom and headed towards the stairs, making his way outside towards the school's gates. Lance was already there waiting for him with his notes, and Keith ran to him. Lance gave him his notes and Keith took them.

 

“Thanks Lance...”

”Thank you, now I didn't get shouted at by Kolivan...”

 

Keith put the notes in his backpack and threw it on his back. He waved at Lance and stepped outside the gates. Keith didn't even realize he was smiling and humming the melody Shiro played earlier. That warm feeling had devoured him thoroughly and it made him forget all the suspicions and worries for a while. Then he heard heavy but quick footsteps from behind him, and soon felt a hand on his shoulder. Shiro was there, completely out of breath next to him. Keith looked at him dumbfounded, not knowing what to say. He didn't need to, though, since Shiro was the first to open his mouth:

”D-do you want my... phone number...?”

 

“Huh?”


	2. Chapter 2

Keith stared at Shiro's number on his phone screen with a smile on his face. Now he could contact Shiro easier while at school if he wanted to go listen to his playing, or at least that's what Shiro said. He even promised to teach Keith how to play if he wanted to. Why was he so nice to him? Keith was sure he wouldn't even dare to message the him. Just as Keith was about to put his phone on the table a message popped up on his screen. Keith rubbed his eyes to see who it was from. Shiro? Why was he trying to reach Keith so late? Maybe it was an accident? Keith tapped the message open, a questioning expression on his face.

 

**Shiro (23:35) : You like the piano, huh?**

 

Keith stared at the message for a long time completely frozen. It wasn't an accident, not at all; Shiro was really talking to him. Keith took a deep breath before typing out the answer.

**Keith (23:43) : Yeah, my father used to play it for me when I was young. Now that old piano is just collecting dust in the living room.**

Keith didn't even have time to put down his phone before Shiro had already answered. Well, that was fast.

 

**Shiro (23:44) : Used to? Why did he stop?**

 

Keith bit his lip. Could he tell Shiro? How would he react? However, Keith felt that he could trust Shiro, even though he didn't know the guy that well.

 

**Keith (23:47) : … he died six years ago...**

**Shiro (23:48) : I'm so sorry... What happened? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.**

 

**Keith (23:49) : It was an accident, a truck hit him when he... when he was coming back home from work...**

Keith couldn't tell the whole truth; he didn't want to have to recall the incident any more. Keith sighed deeply and went to lie on his bed. A new message popped on the screen again.

 

**Shiro (23:51) : I'm sorry for your loss. I too lost someone important half a year ago, so I know how you feel...**

Keith's expression turned a bit wistful: Shiro had had it hard too. What did Shiro's face look like right now? Keith had a feeling that he wanted to help the guy somehow, but how?

 

**Keith (23:53) : Who was he?**

Keith didn't know if the question he asked was a bit too personal, because Shiro didn't answer for a while, but he really wanted to know. He wanted to get to know Shiro better.

 

**Shiro (23:59) : Adam… We were really close... Then he got injured really badly, and... he didn't make it...**

 

Keith felt a familiar wetness in the corners of his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was because he was recalling his own past or because he felt pity for Shiro. He wondered if Shiro was crying too.

 

**Keith (00:03) : Hey... Are you... crying?**

**Shiro (00:05) : How did you know? Are you?**

 

**Keith (00:05) : I don't know, just had a feeling, and yeah... I probably seem really stupid right now...**

 

**Shiro (00:06) : Not at all! You seem... really... sincere... Don't take this the wrong way, but even though we've only talked a few times... It feels like I can trust you with everything...**

 

**Keith (00:07) : I feel the same way... I haven't talked liked this with anyone for a long time... It feels nice when somebody understands...**

Before Keith even realized it, it was already 2:17 am. Somehow the time spent with Shiro goes by so fast; they had had time to talk about so many things. Now Keith knew that Shiro had a twin brother called Ryou, his best friend is called Matt and he has played the piano since he was a child, and has even won some competitions as a child. Shiro discovered that Keith has a dog called Kosmo, and he practically lives alone since his mother is on business trips most of the time. And when Keith was little, he wanted to be a pilot. Shiro is also one of the selected few who now knows that Keith is half deaf. Keith yawned for a long time before opening their chat for the last time.

 

**Keith (02:19) : I think it might be time to go to sleep... I don't want to sleep in tomorrow morning.**

 

**Shiro (02:19) : I don't understand where the time went, but I agree. See you tomorrow?**

**Keith (02:20) : See you ❤**

Keith put his phone down on his bedside table and put his head on the pillow. Wait a minute. Did he just accidentally send a heart emoji to Shiro? Now the guy must think he is a complete idiot! Keith opened his phone anxiously and started to type out a message.

 

**Keith (02:23) : Sorry! It was an accident! I was just so tired, I really didn't mean to send you a heart! I understand if you think I'm stupid...**

**Shiro: (02:25) : Haha, no problem! We all make mistakes, but the only way to get over them is to accept the facts and forgive yourself. That's what Adam used to say to me when I was feeling down.**

Something clicked inside of Keith; those words hit him hard like a sharp arrow, and they were left echoing in his mind. Keith put his phone down again and laid back down, finally closing his eyes.

”Forgive yourself... huh...?”

The alarm rang at 7:45 am, and Keith felt well-rested despite going to sleep so late. Chatting with someone after a long time of not doing so had made him feel better, and he went on to complete his morning routine before it was time to leave.

The brown autumn leaves let out a crunch as Keith stepped on them, and dark clouds filled the sky. He heard the beautiful chirping of birds from his left side, but nothing on the right; like he was deep down under the sea where there was no sounds to be heard. Keith had gotten used to it in six years, but it always reminded him of the accident and the feeling of guilt was raging inside of him. Keith shook those thoughts out of his mind and noticed he was already at the school's gates. He was just about to step in the school yard when he noticed someone walking past him. It was Shiro. Keith caught up to him with only a couple of steps and poked the guy's shoulder to make him notice him, which made Shiro turn around. Shiro looked like he hadn't sleeped in ages, but he still gave Keith a forced smile. Was something wrong or was he just tired?

 

“Hi Keith...”

 

“Shiro... Are you okay? You seem... How should I put it... exhausted...”

 

“I'm alright... I just... didn't really get any sleep last night... That's all...”

 

“Okay... If you say so...”

Shiro was somehow quieter than usual and it made Keith worried. Shiro seemed to be deep in his thoughts and looked so tired, not just physically: something was clearly bothering him and Keith didn't know what it was. He wanted to ask, but couldn't get the words out. They went to the second floor of the school in complete silence, until a voice broke it.

“Well well, isn't it Shirogane!"

 

Keith and Shiro turned to face the source of the sound. Who else could it have been but James Griffin, from Keith's class. He loved annoying others; he probably didn't have anything better to do anyway. James took a few steps closer with a smirk on his face.

 

“Since when have you been hanging out with Kogane? You look pretty cute together, just like you and Ada-”

 

“Stop!”

 

Keith had never heard Shiro raising his voice, but now his eyes where flaming with rage, his shoulders were tense and his hands clenched into fists. Keith stepped between Shiro and James.

 

“Leave him alone.”

 

“Go away, Kogane. Don't you get: you're just a rebound for Shiro?”

 

“That doesn't matter! Leave him alone!”

 

“I'm not just gonna run away like you did when your dad-”

Those words were adding injury to insult for Keith, and he pushed James on the grounf, grabbing him from the collar. His eyes were filled with pain, guilt and anger that had blinded him, and he didn't think through his actions.

 

“Take that back! You have no right to talk about something you don't know anything about!!”

 

Keith clenched his other hand into a fist and was just about to punch James when Shiro pulled him off of the young man.

 

”Keith, stop! I don't know what's going on but I don't want you getting into trouble...”

Keith took a few deep breaths and let his shoulders relax. He turned to walk away from James. Shiro followed Keith and looked at him with a puzzled look. Keith didn't say anything and just let his feet lead him to the music room. Shiro closed the door behing them. Keith sat down on a chair and buried his face in his hands.

 

“Sorry you had to see that... I just... Like I didn't already feel guilty enough!”

 

“Guilty about what..?”

 

“... my dad's death...”

 

“But wasn't he just on his way home from work when…”

Keith looked down at his feet; he couldn't face Shiro, and the guilt and shame weighed his shoulders down like heavy stones.

“Actually... it didn't quite play out like that...”

 

“But you said-...”

 

“I know... I couldn't bring myself to tell you... But now I have no choice...”

 

Keith took a deep breath and tried to relax.

“Six years ago I had a fight with my parents because of some stupid reason... It ended with me running out the door because I was so angry... I was crossing the road, and a truck was approaching me... My dad was able to push me out of the way, but... You know... That's what gave me this scar on my cheek... and that was when I damaged my right ear... Since that they guilt has been eating me alive and made me wonder why I survived and he didn't...”

 

“Keith, it wasn't your fault...”

”IT WAS! YOU CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE HOW THIS FEELS LIKE!”

 

“Actually, I can…”

 

“Huh?”

 

Shiro sat down next to Keith, gazing down.

 

“Half a year ago when Adam and I were at a mall... I don't know what happened, but... there was a fire and the whole place was full of chaos... Adam was wounded when he was helping me and a few others... He said that he'll just go back and see if there's somebody who still needs help and that he'll follow me soon... I got out but didn't see Adam for the rest of the day... Later I heard that he didn't make it...”

 

“Shiro, I...”

 

“I loved him... So much... He was everything to me and I...”

Shiro pressed his hands on his damp eyes and tried not to cry but to no avail. Keith moved closer to Shiro and wrapped his arms around him. They were quiet and only the gentle sound of rain filled the room. Keith hugged him tightly like he was a treasure he never wanted to let go.

 

“Everything's alright... I'm here...”

 

"We should probably go or we're gonna be late.."

Keith nodded slightly and stood up but Shiro grabbed his hand. Keith looked at him, confused.

 

“Keith... “

 

Shiro stared into his eyes.

 

“Thank you...”

 

Keith smiled warmly at Shiro. Shiro stood up as well and they left the classroom. Keith waved at Shiro and they both headed out in different directions. Keith still had a smile on his face and that warm feeling in his chest grew even more. Was he really falling in love with Shiro, or did he already?

 

Keith stepped outside after the last lesson. The ground was damp after the rain and raindrops were still dripping from leaves. He leaned against a wall and crossed his arms. Keith heard somebody come closer: it was Lance. What did he have on his mind?

 

“Hi Keith.”

 

“What brought you here?”

 

“Since when have you and Shiro been hanging out?”

 

“Huh? Why?”

 

“Well, you know James... He always spreads rumors.”

 

Keith let out a deep sigh: of course James had already been gossiping about him and Shiro. Lance approached Keith, smirking.

 

“Well, are you and Shiro a thing?”

 

Keith felt his face turning completely red.

 

“Wha-?! NO!”

 

“Well why are you so red then???”

 

“N-no I'm not!”

 

“You're clearly crushing on him! Admit it!”

 

“No... or...”

 

Keith made sure no one else was around.

 

“Maybe a little...”

 

Keith confessed, turning even redder.

 

“Well? Are things going well?”

 

“Well, he's clearly still a wreck after Adam...”

 

“Oh, he's already told you about Adam?”

 

“Huh? How do you know about him?”

 

“Well, you know, Matt is Shiro's buddy so of course he knew, and Matt is Pidge's brother and Pidge is my friend, so it didn't take long for me to hear about it.”

 

”Oh, I see... But I don't wanna mess with Shiro's head with my feelings… He's had it pretty rough..”

 

“But how do you know he doesn't like you?”

 

“No... I don't think so..."

 

Lance shrugged and turned to leave but stopped in his tracks, back turned to Keith.

 

“Well, I'm glad you've gotten over me... And sorry... if I hurt you back then...”, Lance said and took off. He didn't have a reason to be sorry, he couldn't help his feelings back then. Back when Keith and Lance were still dating, Lance's old feelings towards Allura started blooming again, but he didn't tell about it to Keith right away. Instead he started acting weird, and when Keith finally asked him what was wrong and Lance explained everything he didn't take it too well, because Keith can't stand lying. But now things were all okay and Keith could move forward in his life, and maybe find a new love. Or had he already?


	3. Chapter 3

Keith layed on his bed, finally it was friday and he didn't have to wake up early tomorrow. Keith took his phone and looked it for new messages, '1 new message’ he saw on his screen, it was from Shiro.

 

**Shiro (23:13) : Still up?**

 

Always a new message from Shiro made Keith smile and he went to lay on his back and wrote an answer for him.

 

**Keith (23:13) : Yup still alive**

**Shiro (23:15) : Are you free tomorrow?**

 

What.

 

**Keith (23:16) : yeah.. why?**

**Shiro (23:17) : Well I'm going to planetarium tomorrow…**

 

What?

 

**Shiro (23:18) : and I was thinking that if you don't have anything to do…**

 

_WHAT???_

 

**Shiro (23:19) : Would you come with me?**

 

Did Shiro just ask him out? Keith didn't know what to say or what to do, his phone fell from his shaking hands and his heart was racing. Would it be possible that Shiro liked Keith too? No, maybe he just wanted a company. yeah that's probably it, he can't get his hopes too high. Keith sighed and took his phone back to his hand.

 

**Keith (23:20) : Yeah sure why not, I have nothing else to do.**

 

**Shiro (23:21) : Awesome! let's meet at the railway station 11:20 a.m. so we have 10 minutes before the train comes, is it okay?**

 

**Keith (23:22) : Yeah, see you then.**

**Shiro: (23:22) : See you!**

 

Keith put his phone on his bed, he still wasn't sure what just happened. It would probably be for the best if he just went to sleep, so he would have enough energy for tomorrow. Keith put his phone on his desk and let his head sink into his pillow, but when he closed his eyes there was just another nightmare waiting for him.

 

Keith was standing alone in the dark black void and he watched around him in panic, where was he? The place was so quiet, only thing he could hear was his own breathing. Keith took careful steps forward, maybe he could find an exit from this dark prison. Suddenly he hear a voice behind him, Keith recognized it turned to it. His father covered in blood was standing there looking at him, his expression was blank and Keith was shaking in terror.

 

“Why Keith? why did I save you? You're not worth saving..”

 

He said with an emotionless voice. Keith felt his eyes becoming wet and he took couple of steps backwards.

 

“Stop!”

 

Keith started running away from him to another direction but then another figure was in front of him, his mother.

 

“Why Keith.. why did you do it? this all happened because of you.. it would be for the best if you didn't even born..”

 

Keith covered his ears and started running away, he ran and ran until he hit something and fell to the ground. Keith got up and raised his face to the direction and what he saw got him freezed, he couldn't move.

 

“Shiro?”

 

Shiros face was cold as unbreakable ice and Keith was just standing in front of him scared.

 

“Keith… so you love me? hah what a joke.. don't even think that I would ever love someone like you..”

 

Keith felt tears falling from his eyes to his cheeks and hd covered his ears.

 

“Sorry.. sorry.. I'm so sorry… I..”

 

Keith snapped awake and gasped hard and tried to breath, sweat was falling from his forehead and he hugged his blanked. Keith tried so hard to slow down his breathing and looked at the clock, 2:19 a.m., Keith sighed and laid down again, what if that nightmare comes back when he closes his eyes? Keith shaked his head and tried to forget it and finally closed his eyes again.

\------------------

Keith opened his eyes slowly and the sunlight dazzled his eyes, his head was hurting a bit. He yawned and looked at the clock.

 

11:15 a.m

 

11:15 A.M

 

11:15 A.M ?!?!

 

Keith jumped out of his bed in panic and put the red hoodie and black jeans on in hurry, his hair was messy af so he just put it on ponytail and ran to put his shoes on, he has to run if he want go get on that trai. Keith was running as fast as he could and didn't stop even for a sec.

 

“How did I sleep past my alarm!?”

 

He thought while running and then he let out a sigh of relief when he saw the railway station in front of him, he looked around and tried to spot Shiro, train would leave at any second.

 

“Keith!”

 

Keith heard someone yelling and saw Shiro running to his direction.

 

“I'm sorry Shiro I didn't hear my alar-”  

 

Keith couldn't finish because Shiro took his hand and started running to the train.

 

“We can make it!”

 

Keith couldn't say anything, he looked at Shiro, his hand was so warm. They make it just in time and the train started to move, they were both so out of breath.

 

“Sorry…”

 

Keith said while gasping air to his lungs.

 

“It's okay.. we still made it right?”

 

Shiro said smiling and wiping sweat from his forehead. Keith saw that Shiro was still holding his hand and his face went red in a second.

 

“Um… Shiro..”

 

Shiro turned to look at Keith and couple of seconds went before he realized what was going on, Shiro let go of Keith's hand and his cheeks were a little red.

 

“Sorry Keith!”

 

“It's okay..”

 

Station after station the train filled up with more people and there wasn't a thing called 'personal space' anymore, Keith was so closed to Shiro that he could feel his warmth. Keith's heart was beating so hard he was sure he could hear it even in this horrible noise. The train shaked a little and Keith fell to Shiro and his face was now on his chest, he could hear his heartbeat, his heart was going crazy too, was he nervous as well? Keith took a step back from him. God he was so embarrassed.

 

“We leave at the next stop..”

 

Shiro said and Keith let out a sigh of relief that Shiro didn't say anything about what happened, the train stopped and they got out. It was a 20 minute walk to the planetarium, sky was cloudy so it could possibly rain later. Keith just looked at Shiro while they were walking, he had a black long jacked, lavender colored turtle neck and black jeans, he looked so good, too good, Keith thought and looked at another direction.

 

“Have you ever been in the planetarium?”

 

Shiro asked and broke the silence.

 

“I went once with my dad when I was still little.”

 

Keith answered while looking at his legs. Both of them didn't say anything, cold autumn wind blowed to Keith's face and took his nervousness away. They arrived to the planetarium and Keith's expression changed right away, it has been so long since he last was here. Shiro saw the excitement in Keith's face and let out a small laugh, Keith turned to look at him with a guestioning face.

 

“What?”

 

“You really like space huh?”

 

Keith's face turned into warm smile and he nodded.

 

“Since I was a kid, me and my dad probably borrowed all the space books from the library and he read them to me when I couldn't read them myself.”

 

Shiro had a sorrowful smile on his face, he felt so bad for Keith.

 

“You must really cared about your father.”

 

Keith didn't say anything but nodded as an answer and then turned to Shiro.

“How abour you, how were you as a child?”

 

“Well I was a very excited kid, everything new was so exciting to me and I wanted to try everything.. and then I tried piano once and since then I have been playing.”

 

“I can hear that, your playing is so full on emotions.. it's like you're telling something with it...”

 

Shiro gave Keith a gentle smile and he smiled back at him, they talked about everything that came in their minds, what they had done in their childhoods, they shared happy, embarrassing, all kind of memories they had experienced in their lifes. It felt so nice to spend the time with someone, it has been a while, all the awful thoughts were forgotten and sank into Keith's soft smile. Suddenly Keith's stomack growled and he embarrassed a little.

“Are you hungry?”  

 

Shiro asked with a small smile.

 

“I left in a hurry so I didn't get to eat anything..”

 

“There's a cafe near by, we could go there if you want.”

 

“Sure.”

 

They arrived to the place called ‘Cafe Altea’ and they sat on the chairs around the table. Keith watched nervously the cappuccino he had ordered and tried to smile. Now this really felt like a date. Shiro watched him with a ice latte in his hand and he were smiling. They just sat there silent and Keith changed the position of his legs under the table, something was making him nervous.

 

“You and Adam… were a couple huh?”

 

Shiro raised his eyes to Keith, it felt like his heart jumped to his throat. He put his coffee on the table and the looked down.

“Yeah… is it weird.. to you?”

 

“Ah ! not at all! I had a boyfriend too… but me and Lance are not together anymore..”

 

“You and Lance were a thing?!?”

 

“You know Lance?”

 

“Everyone in our school knows Lance.. he throws parties all the time..”

 

“Of course... why didn't I think that?”

 

With Shiro Keith could always be himself, he felt so safe. Keith could talk with him like hours and he wouldn't get bored.

 

“By the way Keith.. if I can ask.. what happened to you and Lance?"

Shiro asked carefully. Keith smiled.

 

“He fell in love with someone else..”

 

“I'm sorry…”

 

“Don't be.. I already got over it, and I'm happy that Lance has moved on and we're still friends so I'm okay with it.”

 

“Sometimes it's hard to move on... sometimes you need someones help..”

 

Shiro looked right into Keith's eyes, something about his words made his heart jump. Keith couldn't do anything but look at Shiro and say nothing. What did he mean by those words?

 

“Should we get going? it's getting late.”

 

Shiro said and got up. Keith started to look for his wallet.

 

“I can pay.”

 

Shiro said softly.

 

“But--!”

 

“It's okay, as thanks... that you came here with me today.”

 

Shiro went to pay and Keith looked at him with hearts in his eyes. He totally loved him. They got out from the cafe, the dark cloud has covered the whole sky and it looked like it would rain at any second now. Keith couldn't even take a single step when the first drops of rain fell to his face.

 

“Ah.. I left in a hurry so I didn't bring an umbrella!”

 

Keith said and put his hood to cover his head from the rain. Shiro opened his umbrella and put it over Keith as well.

 

“Gladly my umbrella is big enough for the two of us.”

 

Shiro said smiling. That warm smile took away all coldness that autumn and the rain has brough.

 

“T-thank you…”

 

Keith said quietly and tried not to smile too much. Shiro walked so close to him and Keith looked at his hands, he just wanted to hold it and never let go. But could Shiro even feel the same? would it be even possible?

 

“Shi-shiro… I um…”

 

Shiro turned to look at Keith.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Would you.. want...well… umm..”

 

He didn't even know what he was doing right now. Would it even be the right time? Keith's voice was shaking and he regretted that he even had opened his mouth.

 

“Would you want to.... come over tomorrow..?”

 

Keith said and tried to save the awkward situation. Shiro laughed a bit.

 

“Sure, why not.”

 

Keith sighed from relief.

 

“I haven't heard our piano for years... so if it's not too much trouble... could you play it...?”

 

Keith's voice was something between shy and sorrowful and Shiro put his hand to Keith's shoulder with a smile.

 

“Of course.”

 

Keith smiled back to him shyly and they continued walking. Maybe someday Keith would have enough courage to tell him about his feelings but now wasn't the time, maybe tomorrow, maybe the day after that, who knows? when it feels right. In the end Shiro walked Keith all the way to his door.

 

“Sorry that you had to walk all the way here... are you sure you can still walk home?”

 

Keith said and opened the door lock.

 

“Yeah, I'll be fine.”

 

He answered.

 

“We have one room empty... you could stay the night so you wouldn't have to walk alone in the dark... I mean.. you don't have to! I don't want to force you to anythi-”

 

“Okay.”

 

Huh? did Shiro say yes? a night? with him? alone?

 

“Well come in.”

 

Keith said with a small smile covering his nervousness. Shiro walked in and Kosmo jumped to him and Shiro fell to the floor.

Shiro laughed and patted him.

 

“Kosmo likes you.. he usually doesn't like strangers..”

 

Keith said with a soft voice and patted Kosmo as well.

 

“I’m home.”

 

Keith showed Shiro his mother's room and told that he could sleep there because his mother was away.

 

“It's already so late, I think I'm gonna go to sleep, Good night Shiro.”

 

Keith said and yawned and walked to the his room.

 

“Good night Keith!”

 

Shiro yelled to him. Keith fell to his bed and pressed his hand to his chest, it felt like his heart was trying to get out of him. His face felt hot and it was hard to think anything else. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

\--------------------

Keith heard a scream and he woke up. It was from his mother's room.

 

“Shiro?”

 

Keith got up from his bed and went to the room where Shiro was. Shiro just sat there shaking, face buried in his hands. It sounded like he was crying. What was wrong?

Keith walked next to him with careful steps.

 

“Shiro..? are you okay? what’s wrong?”

 

Keith asked quietly. Shiro raised his face to Keith. His eyes were red and wet with tears.

 

“It.. it was just a bad dream…”

 

“No it wasn’t.. it was a nightmare wasn’t it?”

 

Shiro nodded and he was shaking. Keith hesitated first but then he hugged Shiro. Shiro startled but then he put his arms around Keith too.

 

“Everything is okay… I’m here.”

 

Keith said trying to calm Shiro down. They stayed like that until Shiro got away from him. Keith stood up from the bed but Shiro took him by the hand.

 

“No! don’t go… stay.. don’t get me wrong but.. just stay here…”

 

Shiro said with shaky voice. Keith gave him a little smile and sat down on the floor next to the bed.

 

“Okay.. I won’t go. I’ll stay here with you.”

 

He heard the gentle rain through the window and that sound was to relaxing. Keith would leave after Shiro had fallen asleep again. It felt so safe when he was with Shiro, he thought and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Keith started to wake up and slowly opened his eyes. Oh shit he was still with Shiro. He had accidentally fallen asleep next to the bed where Shiro was sleeping. Keith got up quickly, he has to leave before Shiro awakes.

“Keith..?”

Shit. too late.

“Oh you’re awake!”

Keith said nervously.

“Did you... sleep here..?

Shit he knows.

“I uh… um… yes…”

Keith saw Shiro’s face turning a little red.

“I mean! it was an accident! I was going to leave after you had fallen asleep but I fell asleep as well… and I slept on the floor! I.. I wasn’t on the bed…!”

Keith stopped because he saw that Shiro was giggling.

“What?”

“I don’t know.. it’s actually kinda cute when you’re like that.”

Did Shiro just call him cute???

“Like what?”

He asked.

“Embarrassed.”

Oh god Keith’s face was burning hot, he needs to change the subject.

“Um.. do you want some coffee?”

“Ah yeah sure!”

Keith went to the kitchen to make some coffee and tried so hard to relax himself. He just wanted to go back to the room and kiss Shiro. No. He can’t. Shiro doesn’t even know about Keith’s feelings, and even if he does that doesn’t mean he feels the same. 

“Shiro! coffee is ready!”

He yelled from the kitchen. Shiro arrived and oh god he had a horrible bedhead, Keith couldn’t help but laugh.

“What??”

“Your hair looks awful!”

Shiro smiled and went to ruffle Keith’s hair.

“Well how about this!”

Now Keith’s hair looked worse than Shiro’s and they both laughed. They were so close, so close their noses almost touched. Keith look quickly couple steps away from him.

“Do you want milk for your coffee?”

“No black is fine.”

So he drinks black coffee, Keith couldn’t understand it, it tastes like shit. Keith gave the cup to Shiro and took a sip from his own coffee. He walked to the living room and sat on the couch. This was nice, morning coffee and warm couch and of course Shiro. Shiro was a good company. Shiro came to to living room as well and looked at the old piano.

“Is this the piano you were talking about?”

The piano was a bit dusty and it looked like no one has touched it in years, which was true but Shiro smiled and sat on the piano chair. Shiro and Keith were both sure it would sound horrible because it was been there for many years but it wasn’t actually that bad.

“This actually still sound like a C note somehow.”

Shiro laughed a bit and Keith smiled back, it would be so nice to hear him play again.

“I’ll do what I can to make it sound alright again but I’m not an expert.” 

He said and Keith nodded for an answer. 

About half an hour has passed and Shiro sat on the chair again.

“All done! it sounds better than I thought it would! Keith listen!”

Siro said happily and played a single beautiful note. It send shivers to Keith’s spine, it’s been so long. Shiro started to play song he had never played before but it was so pretty and calming. Keith closed his eyes and just listened the music. Wait. Was Shiro humming? Keith looked at him and he looked so happy, like he was in his own world, where he belongs to, his home. He was really meant to be a pianist. Keith closed his eyes again and relaxed, he could listen to this all day. Then familiar song filled the whole house, his father’s song. Keith’s eyes were full of tears in no time. It’s been four? no, over six years since he heard this song for the last time. Keith tried to keep his sad gasps as quiet as possible but it was so hard, he missed his father so much. Shiro stopped the song and turned to Keith.

“Sorry I took some notes from the desk, I hope you don’t min- KEITH?!”

Shiro ran to Keith.

“Keith?? what’s wrong? are you okay..?”

Keith covered his face with his hands, he looked so pathetic.

“I’m so sorry… it’s just been so long… when I heard that song… it was made by my dad…”

Oh. now Shiro realizes, he put his hand to Keith’s shoulder gently.

“I’m sorry… I understand if you didn’t want to hear it..”

“Of course I wanted! But you played it so well… just like him..”

Shiro didn’t know what to say so first thing that came to his mind was to hug Keith, and so he did.

“It’s okay… you’re okay..”

Keith put his hand around Shiro and held him back tightly.

“But it’s my fault he… he…”

“Don’t say that… it was an accident okay? it wasn’t your fault..”

Shiro held him like he was never gonna let go of Keith, and Keith never wanted him to do so.

“But everyone who I care just leaves me…”

“I’m not going anywhere… I’ll stay here as long as you want okay?” 

Shiro’s words were so full of kindness it made Keith feel so secure. At least he didn’t cry anymore. They both heard when the door suddenly opened. It was Krolia, keith’s mother. She walked into the living room and they all just looked each other.

“Did I.. interrupt something?”

She asked and raised her eyebrows. Keith got away from Shiro’s hug.

“Not at all!”

Keith said but Krolia looked at him with a grin on her face.

“Is this your boyfriend?”

Suddenly both Keith’s and Shiro’s face were red. 

“No! we’re friends mom!”

Shiro walked to Krolia and offered his hand for a handshake.

“I’m Shiro, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you Shiro, I’m Krolia.”

Krolia looked at Keith and gave him a wink.

“Last time I found you hugging someone in the living room was when I found out about you and Lance!”

“Mom!”

Keith yelled embarrassed and started walking to his room and Shiro followed him. He sat on his bed and crossed his arms.

“Sorry Shiro, she’s always teasing me..”

“That’s okay.”

Now that Shiro had his sleeves up he could see the tattoo on his right arm, it was beautiful cherry blossom branch. was there any meaning behind it?

“Shiro… that tattoo.. why cherry blossoms?”

He asked curiously.

“I took it to honour my grandmother.. she was a big part of my life when was younger but.. she died when I was a kid.. her name was Sakura Shirogane so that’s why cherry blossoms.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“Just like you” Keith wanted to say but he didn’t. It would be weird the thought. Shiro sat on the bed next to him and laid down. Keith was just about to say something but then his phone rang, it was Lance. Keith sighed and answered.

“Hey man, what’s up?”

“Hey Lance.. I’m fine, what do you want?

“There’s a party at my place tonight, would you want to come?”

Party. on sunday? seriously?

“How are you supposed to be able to go to school tomorrow if you party all night?”

“Oh come on man! you should come! you should think about something else than be rotting alone at home!”

“I’m not alone… I’m with Shiro.”

“Is Shiro there?? ooh you should bring him too!”

Keith let out a big long sigh. 

“Alright alright…”

Would this be a good idea? he seriously didn’t know. A party? full of drunk teens? this didn’t mean anything good.

“Um… Shiro? there’s a party at Lance’s place tonight an-”

“And we’re going right?”

“If you want.. we don’t have to if you don’t wan-”

“Oh yes! we’re totally going there! it’s been so long since I were at the party!”

Really? Shiro didn’t seem like a party person to be honest, but guess you learn always something new. Keith took his phone back to his ear.

“Yeah.. we’re coming.”

“Awesome! my place at 7:00 p.m! see you there! bye!”

Lance stopped the call before Keith could even say anything, but he didn’t really care. He should probably shower so he wouldn’t look like a zombie at the party, what should he wear? Keith usually didn’t care, why did he care now? was it because of Shiro? 

‘’I’m gonna go to the shower now Shiro, you can take some books from my shelf if you get bored while I’m gone.’’

Keith said and grabbed his towel and disappeared. He got into the shower and the warm water felt so nice and relaxing. It’s been almost a year since Keith went to Lance’s parties but that was when they were still together, when they broke up Keith stopped going there, he felt so lonely in those parties, but now he had Shiro with him so maybe it’s going to be pretty fun. He got out of the shower and dried his hair, he left his hair open this time and went back to his room.

“Sorry for making you wait, I hope you didn’t get too bored.”

He said and went to look for the clothes in his closet.

“Not at all.”

Shiro said laying in Keith’s bed with some space book in his hands. 

“Shiro maybe you could wear this at the party? this sweather is too big for be..” 

Keith said and throwed the black sweater at Shiro. He smiled.

“Thanks!”

He said and removed his shirt, Keith blushed right away and turned around.

“Holy shit he’s so hot!”

Keith thought and tried to calm down and think what HE should wear at the party. Maybe just his favorite “Guns of Gamara” band sweater and his ripped black jeans he thought and changed them on.

“Oh you like Guns of Gamara too!”

Shiro said with stars in his eyes. Oh, did he like it too? None of his friends didn’t get his music taste. He and Shiro had a lot in common, it felt nice. 

“Yeah!”

He said happily. Soon they were ready go to the party, Lance lived another part of the city so they had to take a bus, gladly it wasn’t that far away and they soon arrived to Lance’s door. Keith knocked and Lance came to open the door.

“Hey guys! I’m glad you made it, come in!” 

He said and they went inside the house. Holy shit, was the whole school here?? There was Lotor with his gang, Allura, pidge and Hunk sat on the sofa and looked like Romelle, Allura’s cousin was there as well. Of course Griffin and his friends were here too, how great, NOT. Griffin didn’t mean anything good. Music was playing loud as hell and they both let out a long sigh, maybe they will survive the night. Gladly there was a free couch so they went to sit there. Shiro looked oddly relaxed, was he really a party person?

“Adam and I used to be on the parties like this a lot..”

Oh. that explains a lot. It didn’t take long before Griffin saw them and he approached Keith and Shiro with a grin on his face. Oh no.

“Oh hi love birds, what brings you here?”

He said and crossed his arms. Keith let out a groan.

“Back off Griffin, I’m not in the mood..”

“But you’re always ready fight, aren’t you Kogane?” 

“I said back off!” 

Shiro watched their arguing before opening his mouth.

“Guys… stop it..”

Shiro said sounding tired. Before they could say anything back there was someone next to Griffin. A tall, dark skinned guy put his arm around Griffin’s shoulder, one of his friends.

“Hey babe, would you go and get us a drink?” 

He said with a low voice. Griffin looked at Keith and you could read ‘fuck you’ from his face, he groaned and the he went to the kitchen. The guy turned to Keith and Shiro.

“Sorry about my boyfriend, that’s just how he is, but I promise he won’t bother you anymore tonight.” 

He said and then he was gone. 

“I didn’t know Griffin had a boyfriend.”

“Well at least someone sees the good in him.”

Keith yawned and got up.

“I need a drink…”

“I’ll come too..”

They went to the kitchen, they were lucky Griffin was already gone. They took a couple of bottles of beer and returned to the couch. 

“Fuck the sober night…”

Keith said and drank the whole bottle in one sip, Shiro looked at him with his jaw open.

“Keith you’re gonna get drunk if you drink that fast…”

“That’s the point..”

Keith said and opened his second bottle, Shiro rolled his eyes and took a couple of sips of his drink as well. It didn’t take long and all of their bottles were empty and they started to take shots, which probably wasn’t a good idea, at all. 

\-------------------

Keith was drunk, very drunk. Funny part of this was that Shiro was on worst shape than Keith, it seems that he couldn’t handle alcohol at all. Shiro was leaning to Keith’s shoulder, Keith’s face was so hot and red and he couldn’t calm himself.

“Keith…”

“Hm??”

“You’re cute…”

Oh he thinks Keith’s cute, how nice, what what??? was this really happening?? Shiro was leaning closer to his face. Keith didn’t know what to do but somehow he was leaning closer to Shiro as well, and suddenly they were kissing, on the couch, around everyone. Shiro’s lips were so soft and tasted like alcohol.

“Whoa! what is happening here???”

They heard Lance saying but because of the alcohol they didn’t care.

“If you wanna make out, do it somewhere else! jeez..”

He said and went back to Allura. Keith took Shiro by the hand and got up, he knew where Lance’s room were so they could go there. Lance will probably kill them later but it doesn't matter now. 

\----------------------

Shiro pushed Keith to the bed and they started kissing again, Keith put his arms around Shiro’s neck. God it seems that they were both horny drunks. Shiro removed Keith’s shirt and bit his neck.

“Shiro…”

Keith said with a needy voice and removed Shiro’s shirt too. Shiro bit his ear and Keith felt his breathing on his neck, he wants him so bad. Keith went down on Shiro and looked up to him.

“Can I..? please?”

Keith eyes were so full on need and Shiro couldn’t resist and then he nodded.

“Yeah…”

Keith took him into his mouth, he was pretty big but it wasn’t a problem, a loud moan came out of Shiro’s mouth. He looked so hot like that, he had his eyes closed tightly and he couldn’t stay still. Keith sucked him hard and oh fuck he felt that Shiro was getting close.

“A..haa… Keith wait…” 

Shiro got up and pushed Keith down, before he could say anything Shiro’s hand were in his pants.

“Shi- aah…!”

Shiro’s hand felt so good, Keith was breathing so hard he felt dizzy, ‘I love you’ he wanted to say but couldn’t, it was so good, but he wanted more. They both looked at each other in the eyes. 

“Shiro… please..”

“Keith…”

\---------------------

Keith woke up with the terrible headache, he didn’t remember almost anything about the night. He heard a yawn next to him. What? It was Shiro, next to him, on the bed.

“Shiro..?”

They looked at each other, they were both shirtless, full of hickeys and bite marks and god damn Keith’s ass hurted like hell. It didn’t take long before they realized what had happened last night. Oh shit. WHAT HAVE THEY DONE? They looked away from each other with the faces red as fire. 

“Shiro… I..”

Shiro didn’t say anything and got dressed and he walked to the door.

“Keith… let’s just forget this happened okay?”

Something about his words felt wrong, felt bad. Shiro opened the door and was just about to go but Keith’s voice stopped him.

“Shiro wait!”

Shiro turned to him with a questioning face. Keith’s face were red and his heart was racing.

“Actually I… I have something to tell you..”


	5. Chapter 5

Keith told him, Keith had told him about his feelings at the worst. fucking. time. Shiro didn’t say anything back then and just left. What does it mean? Was Shiro just so confused? or did it just mean that he didn’t feel the same? Shiro didn’t come to the school that day, Keith didn’t know was it because of him or the bad hangover. Keith had tried to contact Shiro but he didn’t answer.

  
  


**Keith (12:57) : Shiro you there?**

 

**Keith (12:57) : are you okay?**

 

**Keith (12:58) : did I say something wrong?**

 

But no, he didn’t answer. Keith was getting worried, maybe it should’ve been better if he didn’t say anything back then, what is he just ruined his friendship with Shiro? he would be alone again.

 

**Keith (13:02) : Shiro I just want to know that you’re okay….**

 

**Keith (13:04) : do you hate me?**

 

**Keith (13:05) : I’m sorry…**

 

Still no response, maybe he needs some time? Keith walked to the living room and sat on the couch, Krolis was in the kitchen preparing something. Keith let out a sigh and Krolia turned to his direction.

 

“Keith, what’s wrong?”

 

She said and came to the living room and sat next to Keith. Keith couldn’t never hide it when he was feeling bad, his mother always knew when something was wrong.

 

“I think I messed up…”

 

Keith said quietly, Krolia put his hand to his shoulder.

 

“Does it have anything to do with Shiro?”

 

Krolia asked with a calming voice and Keith nodded a little.

 

“Well… I do have feelings for Shiro… and I told him but.. now he won’t answer me and I’m so scared he hates me now..”

 

His voice sounded so painful and scared at the same time, he really didn’t know what to do. Krolia took Keith into a hug and she patted his back.

 

“I’m sure he doesn’t hate you.. sometimes you just need time to think about it… it was like that with me and your father too.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.. I still remember when he told me about his feelings… I wasn’t sure about my feelings so I just froze and ran away.. but in the end, everything went perfectly..”

 

A small smile came to Keith’s face.

 

“Thanks mom..”

 

Maybe she was right, he will give Shiro some time and hope everything will be alright, he didn’t want to lose him. Krolia gave Keith a little kiss on the forehead and then left. Keith took his phone to his hand, still no messages from Shiro but instead there was a one message from Lance.

 

**Lance (dumbass) (13:24) : You okay buddy?**

 

**Keith (13:26) : Why do you ask?**

 

**Lance (dumbass) (13:28) : You didn’t look fine in the school… did something happen with Shiro? (and I don’t mean the making out thing)**

 

**Keith (13:30) : well… I told that I have feelings for him.. and he didn’t say anything and just felt… I’m scared that he doesn’t want to see me anymore..**

 

**Lance (dumbass) (13:30) : But hey buddy… do you still remember what happened when I told you that I have feelings for you?**

 

**Keith (13:31) : I froze??**

 

**Lance (dumbass) (13:32) : You punched me in the face and asked if I was sick! xD that was hilarious when I told you I was serious… the punch hurt** **though…**

 

**Keith (13:32) : Oh I had forgotten that already!**

 

**Lance (dumbass) (13:33) : So you’re fine! Shiro just probably needs some time!**

 

Keith smiled, he just had to believe his mom and Lance and hope they are right.

 

**Keith (13:33) : Thanks Lance..**

 

**Lance (dumbass) (13:34) : No problem!**

 

Keith put his phone to his pocket and laid down.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Another day at school and Shiro’s not there, the hallways were so quiet without Shiro’s piano playing. Keith was getting so worried he didn’t know what to do, maybe he could ask Pidge if Matt knew anything about Shiro. They’re probably in the cafeteria right now with everyone else. Keith walked through the school and his steps echoes in the hallways, he felt so lonely without him. Keith arrived to the cafeteria and there they were, Lance, Pidge, Allura, Hunk and Romelle sad around the same table and Keith walked there, Lance noticed him first and waved. 

 

‘’Hey man!’’

 

Lance said but Keith didn’t say anything back, he was too into his own thoughts, instead he walked next to Pidge and sat next to them, Pidge looked at him confused.

 

‘’Pidge…’’

 

Keith started and everyone at the table turned to him, Keith and Pidge didn’t really talk much so of course everyone were curious what Keith has to say to them. Pidge didn’t say anything but you could read ‘what?’ from their face.

 

‘’Do you know if Matt knows anything about Shiro?’’

 

Keith asked quietly and sounding worried.

 

‘’He doesn’t answer to you either?’’

 

Pidge answered and looked surprised. Keith startled and his worry was just growing. Shiro didn’t even answer to his best friend? What if something is happened to Shiro? Is he okay? Keith was so worried he felt weight on his chest.

 

‘’What?’’

 

‘’Matt’s been worrying sick.. did something happened?’’

 

‘’I.. I.. I HAVE TO GO!’’

 

Keith started running away from them and Lance stoop up.

 

‘’Keith!’’

 

He yelled from behind. Keith wasn’t sure if he was following him, he didn’t care, he just wanted to be somewhere alone right now. Keith was running in the stairs and then he knew where he could go and be alone; the music room. Keith was right, there was no one there and we walked in, he didn’t even turn the lights on and just sat to the piano chair. He touched the piano keys softly but it just reminded him about Shiro, then something were falling from his eyes, he was suddenly crying, he buried his face to his hands and his small and quiet sad gasps filled the empty room. Keith heard a voice behind the door, it was Lance, so he did follow him.

 

‘’Keith? are you there? can I come in?’’

 

Keith didn’t answer, his voice would just be broken from the crying, Lance opened the door slowly and stepped in carefully.

 

‘’Keith are you ok- hey are you crying?’’

 

He sounded worried and he walked to Keith, he was just about to open his mouth again but then Keith hugged him.

 

‘’What if something happened to him… because of me..!’’

 

Keith said and his voice cracked, he couldn’t hold back the tears, Lance was surprised but put his arms around Keith and patted his back slowly.

 

‘’Keith… I understand if you’re worried but… everything is going to be okay.. trust me..’’

 

‘’But--!’’

 

Keith heard his phone vibrate and he took it quickly from his pocket, he couldn’t believe it for a second but it was a message from Shiro. Keith took a deep breath and opened it.

 

**Shiro (12:17) : We need to talk**

 

He was okay, Shiro was okay, Keith wiped away his tears, he was so happy Shiro was talking to him again. Keith didn’t write back, he called. It didn’t take long for Shiro to answer.

 

‘’Keith..’’

 

‘’Shiro! where have you been! I’ve been worried sick and you didn’t answer to me and then I asked Pidge if Matt knew anything but I heard you haven’t been answering to him either and I--!’’

 

‘’Keith slow down! I’m okay.. I’m just sick.. I think I got sick from the party.. and I’ve been so tired and that’s because I haven’t even watched my phone.. I’m sorry that I worried you Keith..’’

 

Oh. So he’s just sick, what a relief that it’s nothing serious.

 

‘’So.. you saw my message..? could you meet me tomorrow..? after school?’’

 

‘’Well I hate to go the graveyard with my mom because it’s but dad’s birthday tomorrow but.. I think I can have a moment with you before I go so yeah..’’

 

‘’Good… see you then..’’

 

Keith’s phone clicked and he sighed and then he turned back to Lance.

 

‘’Lance I’m scared…’’

 

‘’It’s gonna be fine okay?’’

 

‘’What if I can’t face him..?’’

 

‘’Hey Keith, do you love him?’’

 

‘’Yes… I love him so much it hurts..’’

 

‘’Then you can do it! I trust you Keith.’’

 

They hugged again, Keith has been so stupid, why did he think he was alone? Lance was still his friend and supporting him.  _ Everything is going to be okay _ , those words echoed in his head and he stood up. He can do this. Lance smiled at him and Keith smiled back.

 

‘’Thank you Lance..’’

 

‘’You can always count on me.’’

 

\--------------------------------------------------

  
  


Keith didn’t sleep at all that night, he was just thinking about everything that could happen today with Shiro. Keith was sitting at his desk in the classroom and everything the teacher said was like nothing to him, he couldn’t concentrate at all. It was 2:55 p.m and soon he would meet Shiro outside next to the school gates. Keith was so anxious, everything could happen. Keith shaked the negative thoughts away and just waited. When the school bell rang, he picked his stuff and left the classroom as fast as he could, he ran the stairs down and arrived to the school door, Shiro was already waiting at the gates. Keith’s heart couldn’t stop beating like crazy and he started to walk slowly towards Shiro. He saw him and smiled carefully.

 

‘’Hey Keith..’’

 

He said and Keith just waved at him, he couldn’t look at him in the eyes. 

 

‘’Let’s walk for a bit okay?’’

 

Shiro said and walked through the gates and Keith followed him with careful small steps, they walked a while in silent until Keith heard a small sight from Shiro.

 

‘’Keith… I’m sorry what happened at the party..’’

 

‘’No Shiro! I should be the one to apologize! I’m so sorry!’’

 

‘’No Keith.. you did nothing wrong.. but I just ran away.. I was scared..’’

 

Then they both were just quiet, the wind and the passing cars were the only thing they heard for a while. Keith and just thinking about what he could say.

 

‘’So.. about my feelings…’’

 

‘’I was happy Keith… so happy that someone… someone like you looks at me that way.. I was just scared that I would hurt you…’’

 

‘’Hurt me? so you don’t feel the same..?’’

 

‘’No no! it’s not that.. I was just so confused at first… I didn’t know how I felt about you..’ **’**

 

Shiro stammered with his words, was he as nervous and Keith was right now? It calmed Keith a little that he wasn’t the only one. Shiro looked that he was thinking about to right words. 

 

‘’Keith.. I’ve been thinking about this a lot for the past three days… and I… I think--!’’

 

Keith’s phone rang, it was his mother and Keith answered, it was almost 3:30, the time Keith and his mother usually go to his father’s grave.

 

‘’Shiro I’m sorry but I have to go… should be continue later.. this is really important..’’

 

Keith said and started walking about, Shiro was shaking, he squeezed his hands to fists and took a slow and deep breath. 

 

‘’Keith! wait!’’

 

He yelled to him, Keith was already in the middle of the road and Shiro tried to get his voice to him.

  
  


‘’I LOVE YOU!’’

 

Keith heard him, those words;  _ I love you,  _ the words he wanted to hear the most. He felt so happy he could cry but he just smiled and froze, the whole world around him was frozen as well and all he could see was Shiro. Shiro looked scared, why? why at the time like this? Shiro was running to him and yelling his name but he didn’t look happy, why? Then he realized, there was a big truck coming right to Keith’s direction, Keith would not have enough time to dodge it anymore with his frozen legs. Why now? was this the end? would he have to say goodbye to everyone? Lance? Shiro? his mother? Then he felt something warm on his body, Shiro’s arms were pushing him away from the truck.

 

‘’Wha-!’’

 

Everything was happening so fast and then Keith hit the ground. Did he really push him all the way to the other side of the road? Shiro had saved his life, but where was he? Keith looked around and then he saw him. Keith wasn’t sure but he thought he saw blood around him. No.  _ NO NO NO NO NO!!  _ Keith crossed the road and ran next to him, Shiro’s face was covered in blood, so were his hands, why was this all happening to him?

 

‘’No… NO NO NO! Shiro! open your eyes… please!’’

 

He yelled with all his voice, this can’t happen. He can’t die right???

 

‘’Keith…?’’

 

‘’Shiro ! you’re alive! thank god… I thought…’’

 

Keith was crying and he couldn’t hold his voice together, Shiro raised his hand to Keith’s cheeks and stroked it with his thumb leaving a small bloody mark.

 

‘’Thank goodness you’re okay…I was so scared..’’

 

Shiro said and coughed, his throat was hurting so much and he felt so tired. Keith took his free hand to his and crossed their fingers.

 

‘’You’re gonna be okay! I’ll call the ambulance..’’

 

Keith said and called, he tried to describe everything as clearly as he could and then the put the phone back to his pocket and looked at Shiro.

 

‘’They are coming to help! you’re gonna make it!’’

 

‘’It’s useless.. I can feel it.. there’s so much broken inside me…’’

 

‘’No ! it’s going to be fine! we’re going to be fine! I’ll never give up on you!’’

 

‘’Keith…’’

 

His voice were so quiet Keith didn’t almost hear it anymore and he went closer to Shiro.

 

‘’I love you… I love you so much..’’

 

Keith broke into tears, he doesn’t want to lose him.

 

‘’Shiro… please… don’t leave me..’’

 

Shiro was trying to get up, he tried to get closer to Keith and kiss him, Keith leaned to Shiro and kissed him. It started to rain and Keith felt the rain drops on his face. He didn’t know if there was more rain than tears on his face, he didn’t even care, he just held Shiro and pulled their lips apart. Shiro wasn’t breathing anymore.

 

‘’No Shiro… SHIRO! please wake up!’’

 

Keith heard the ambulance coming closer, the medics took Shiro into the ambulance and he tried to get in too.

  
  


‘’Please let me come too!’’

 

but they didn’t, Keith just watched the car go away and he just stayed there alone in the rain.

 

_‘’Please, save him…’’_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Keith was walking alone in the graveyard with umbrella in his hand even it wasn’t even raining, he stopped at the tombstone which said ‘’Takashi Shirogane’’ Keith fell to his knees with tears in his eyes.

 

‘’Shiro… I’m so sorry…’’

 

‘’The forecast said it would rain tomorrow… so I… I brought you this…’’

 

‘’Remember the day you borrowed your umbrella to me? the day we met…? now it’s my turn to give you mine..’’

 

Keith placed the umbrella next to the tombstone and broke into tears.

 

‘’Now you will survive… that rainy day..’’

 

_‘’Takashi…’’_

  
  


**_THE END_ **

  
  
  
  



End file.
